When an electronic device connected to a network is displaying a network video, the network needs to provide a large amount of bandwidth to the electronic device to enable a great data transmission speed. Since a total network bandwidth is limited, if there are other electronic devices connected to the network, less network bandwidth may be provided to the other electronic devices and traffic may arise. Thus, different qualities of data transmission may be provided to different users.